


Sensory

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Touching Kink, aro/ace!Hux, in which i make Hux be Me, kylo loves his weird evil space boyfriend anyways lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If there was one thing that Ren knew that Hux loved but would never admit, it was texture, feeling, </i>touch<i>.</i></p>
<p><i>Not to </i>be<i> touched, but </i>to<i> touch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory

**Author's Note:**

> UHH so i wrote this during an. 11 hour drive, through Maine. I got the idea after literally touching my dog's paw and leg for a half hour, because i. like touching things.  
> So YEAH I'm aro/ace and I really like touching but don't. indulge in it. so i thought!!! Hux should do it too!! And I wrote this.

**Sensory**

If there was one thing that Ren knew that Hux loved but would never admit, it was texture, feeling, _touch_.

Not to _be_ touched, but _to_ touch.

When his gloves came off, and they rarely came off except for the few minutes a day that Hux took a sonic shower and gelled his hair, Hux loved to put his hands on anything that wasn't cold and metal, or the stiff fabric of his uniform. 

He liked to run his fingers along the curve of his cat's spine, feeling each ridge between vertebrae. Feel the varying softness of her fur, the soft behind her ears and on her belly, and the coarser fur on her back. The smoothness and prick of each of her claws, the warmth when he stuck the tip of a finger between two of her toes, the pulse between them. The pads of her feet, rough and round, the squeeze of her paws. The groove behind her ears, the indents on her legs and where her dewclaw connected, the knob of her joints. The edges of her jaw, the soft space where her throat was, the bones of her neck and connection of her skull. The ridge around her eyes, her small nose, her whiskers. Her teeth, each smooth but wet, the roughness of her tongue. The heat that radiated off of her, easier to feel when parting her fur and pressing fingers to her skin beneath. 

She loved to be touched, so in the sparse times Hux indulged, he would do it for as long as he could. Until his sleep shift ended or he was called back to work.

Ren had found that Hux also liked touching him. The texture of his cowl, the mesh of his shirt, the leather and seams of his gloves. Hux liked to feel his palms, calloused from fighting, his fingers, the bump of each knuckled, the veins and pulse of his wrists. He traced his scars and burns, uneven patches on his skin, over his moles. He'd go up his arms and at his elbows, the feel of muscles under the skin. He'd stroke his hand through his hair, feel his ears, and move down to his face. The shape of his nose, his eyes, his jaw. His lips and even his teeth and palate, once, for the bumps and warmth of it. Down his neck and over his Adam's apple, stopping to feel the pulse there too. The curve of his collarbone- and finally Hux would stop.

He'd discovered the interest one day while meditating. Hux had been forced to take a day of leave after passing out from exhaustion, and had holed up in Ren's room to keep himself from working. The General had sat next to him on the floor, and Ren offered his hand. His plan had been to get the man to relax, to meditate with him, but Hux had instead taken the hand and held onto it, staring at it. While the Knight meditated, Hux took off his gloves and had started to feel his hand. He'd held it for a few minutes, digging his thumb into his wrist to feel the pulse. Then he'd began to touch. Kylo attempted to meditate for as long as he could, but having Hux feel up his hand like it was some sort of oddity was too much of a distraction. He gave up after an hour and pulled the extremity away.

Suddenly realizing the offer of a hand was not a permission to touch, Hux had gone red and shot up, immediately leaving while stammering a bastardization of an apology. Ren had had to drag him back with the force to ask him what he'd been doing. It had taken some _coaxing_ and a promise to not tell anyone ever for Hux to admit his 'idiosyncrasy'. His snide comment of 'so you just want to feel me up' had earned him a slap and snarl, and he'd had to pull Hux back again.

Taking it as a sort of love confession had been incorrect, as Hux then admitted he would have touched anyone like that if only they'd given permission like he'd thought Ren did, and he didn't have to worry about what they thought.

"If you get in a relationship with me I'll let you touch me as much as you want. I'll even let you touch my lightsaber and some of my artifacts." had made Hux's eyes light up like a child given a new toy, and the General had instantly agreed. With that, Ren had assumed he'd also be allowed to touch Hux like he'd always wanted secretly, but the first time he'd tried to kiss the man, he'd freaked. 'It's unhygienic' and 'I despise others touching me'. At least Hux touched him what he thought was somewhat intimately.


End file.
